The Queen of Poisons
by ThatFangirlKate
Summary: When Hayley is poisoned by a vengeful witch from Klaus past she experiences hallucinations, how will the event unfold?


**We've seen Elijah suffer hallucinations on the show as a result of a werewolf bite, so I thought I'd write the opposite. The only things that weakens werewolves is wolfsbane. **

**Klaus 'compels' a maid for Hayley, unknown to him that the maid is infact a witch hell bent on making their lives a misery. She puts wolfsbane in the vents at the house, causing Hayley to fall into a feverish and hallucinating state. In this I'm relating the effects of wolfsbane to being bitten, except the wolfsbane doesn't cause death. **

**Can Klaus get there in time to save her?**

* * *

_Wake up._

Hayley sat straight up in the bed gasping for air.

She'd dreamt that the witches had been successful in their attempt to abort her baby. Instead of the connection to Sophie being broken, the water around her had turned crimson. Elijah made a desperate sound at the back of his throat, agonised and painful and Rebekah screamed outwardly, her eyes filled with tears. She saw herself cradled in Elijah's arms, screaming and crying, telling him to make the pain go away.

She screamed a final time before everything went black and she came back to reality, still gasping for breath. Her hands flew to her stomach, and utter relief flowed through her. Hayley lay back down and closed her eyes getting her breathing under control. The bedroom door creaked open and she sighed with relief.

"Elijah I'm fine, it was just a nightmare..." But when she opened her eyes it wasn't Elijah stood there, it wasn't even Klaus. It was Tyler. He looked murderous and hungry.

The hybrid stalked towards her as she screamed, "Nobody's coming to help you Hayley, you're all alone.." He hissed.

She backed up against the frame of the bed.

"How did you even get out of the garden?" Hayley asked, stunned that Tyler had managed to escape.

"As if I would tell you anything Hayley. I trusted you once, I lost my girlfriend and my mother ended up dead", he paused, "Regardless of how I got out, I've been without blood for weeks, I'm starving.." His fangs slid down.

"No Tyler, please don't do this, please." The tears cascaded her cheeks as he pinned her arms down against the covers.

Then he bit her. But he didn't just bite, he tore at her artery, taking more and more until her heart rate slowed to an almost non existent pace. No matter how much she screamed and fought he kept on biting until her body was numb with blood loss. He pulled away slowly and grabbed at her face. He whispered in her ear, "Klaus took my mother away, it's only right he loses his only chance at being a father, goodbye Hayley."

He calmly exited the room, leaving Hayley bleeding silently on the bed. She willed her mouth to form words, but instead only the sound of her laboured breath came out. She felt her chest rise more slowly each time, her life force completely drained.

Hayley closed her eyes and was met once again with darkness...

_Wake up, it's not real._

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the lounge area of the Mikaelson mansion. Elijah and Klaus reading silently in adjacent chairs. She gasped audibly and both men looked up.

"Are you alright Hayley?" Elijah asked, concerned. She didn't reply so Elijah sat next to her. "Hayley, speak to me."

When she eventually did talk, her voice was barely loud enough to hear, "Is this real?", she asked.

Elijah nodded, "Of course." Then he kissed her full on the lips. She instantly recoiled with shock.

"What are you doing?" Hayley demanded. She peered over to Klaus who continued to read his book, seemingly not concerned by his brother kissing the girl that carried his child.

Elijah stroked her hair out of her face, "Hayley I don't know what's going on, you had no qualms with our relationship before?"

"We don't have a relationship!", she yelled, "This isn't real, it can't be real..."

Hayley stood abruptly and rushed over to Klaus. "Klaus, what's going on?"

The hybrid looked up at her, his features etched with concern, "I don't know love, you seem to be losing it a little, I'd calm down if I was you, it's not good for the child."

Hayley almost slapped him, "I will not calm down! None of this makes sense, it can't be happening." The gleam of a knife caught her eye and she clumsily picked it up and backed into a corner. Klaus slammed his book shut and Elijah took a step forward, his hands out held.

"Hayley, please put the knife down, you're fine..", Elijah soothed.

Klaus took a more judgemental and aggravated approach, "Quit the dramatics Hayley. Just put the knife down."

Hayley contemplated for a second but relented and the knife hovered above her heart. She could hear her own frantic heart beat and felt her hands shake.

She looked back at Klaus and Elijah, "This isn't real, it's all wrong. The only way I can fix it is by doing this." Then she stabbed herself through the chest. Hayley slumped to the floor as Klaus and Elijah both roared and raced towards her. The world dimmed as the elder original yelled, "Klaus do something."

Klaus just looked blankly at him, before his eyes fixed on Hayley's. "I'm sorry.", she whispered just as the dim world was consumed by darkness...

This time she woke up more slowly, her thumping heartbeat gradually bringing her round to consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and Rebekah towered above her face, looking down on her in obvious concern. The blonde was also holding a cold flannel to Hayley's head.

"Bloody hell, are you alright? You started to scream really loudly so I came in, you were moaning something about pain and blood and then you just stopped breathing three times. Oh god, Nik and Elijah are going to kill me."

Hayley sat up and took a breath, instantly regretting it. She began to cough loudly. "Rebekah I can't breath!" she rasped. The door below opened and Rebekah began to yell. "NIK, ELIJAH GET YOUR ARSES HERE NOW!" Both the originals arrived in seconds but Klaus only got a few steps into the room before he collapsed coughing like Hayley.

Realisation hit Elijah. "Rebekah, there's wolfsbane in the house, most probably in the air vents. You need to take Hayley outside now."

Rebekah nodded, grabbed Hayley and sped out of the mansion. Elijah grabbed his brother and supported him underneath his arms, "Niklaus, we need to get out, now." Klaus nodded and used the last of his strength to fly out of the door and onto the front lawn of the house.

Rebekah had Hayley propped upwards, which made her breathing easier. After about a minute Hayley looked at the blonde and whispered something.

"Is this real Rebekah? How do I know it's real?"

Rebekah puzzled over her answer for a few seconds then replied. "I don't know how to answer that, but I think it's real because Niklaus is getting rather angry over there, and that's his most real quality, his rage."

She was right. Klaus had fully recovered from breathing in the wolsfsbane and was now pacing furiously, snapping comments at Elijah. He stopped abruptly. "WITCH! REVEAL YOURSELF!" Out of the shadows came the maid. The witch.

Rebekah's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Oh no, I quite liked dear old Helena." 'Helena' walked towards Klaus, showing no signs of fright.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I had you fooled. I came here to destroy you, take away your happiness, like you took away mine. You killed my children, both of 'em, though you probably don't remember. Jonah and Greta, you used them both to break your curse, and now they're dead."

Klaus just laughed, "Oh yes, I do have some vague recollection of an extremely annoying yet entirely useful young witch that sadly lost her life aiding me in my quest to become an all powerful hybrid. Your son and I'm assuming ex husband were just collateral damage I'm afraid, couldn't be helped."

The witch simply pulled out a dagger from her pocket and smiled, "..and your child and the wolf who carries it will be collateral damage in my quest for revenge, I'm sorry it couldn't be avoided."

She raised her arms and all three originals fell to the ground clutching their heads. Hayley climbed to her feet and began to run but almost as soon as she began, the witch dragged her back with some invisible force. "Don't make this harder than it has to be wolf!"

Hayley tripped and fell in front of Helena who raised her knife. She closed her eyes anticipating the pain that never came. She felt the wind whistle as the knife drove down and had the air knocked out of her lungs as Klaus of flung himself over her. She watched as the knife plunged into his back and covered her ears as he screamed loudly in pain.

As soon as the witches hold over the other two originals broke, Elijah ran over and snapped the woman's neck. She was dead. Hayley lay on the ground in shock, not moving from her position, but breathing hard.

Klaus looked at her, "Hayley, did she hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, but you lying on top of me is, ow, you along with your daughter are crushing my bladder."

Klaus smirked, "That's not what you said the night we created the child, and I would be delighted to move as soon as you remove the knife from my back."

Hayley flushed red and was ready to remove the dagger until Rebekah beat her to it. The youngest originals deliberately twisted it on the way out, smirking when Klaus cried out. When he stood up, he pointed his finger at his younger sibling, "Next time one of your lovers betrays you and sticks a knife in your back, I won't be pulling it out straight away."

Rebekah just laughed, "Oh don't be so bloody dramatic Nik, you can't blame me for wanting you to suffer a little bit."

Klaus scowled and pulled Hayley to her feet, his hand lingering on her stomach, "The child, is she alright." The wolf nodded and repositioned his hand to where their baby was furiously kicking. Klaus smiled and turned to Elijah.

"Since neither I or Hayley can enter that house currently, it's up to you and Rebekah to clean and get rid of that horrendous stench of wolfsbane."

His sister pulled a face, "Can't we just compel somebody else to do it?"

Elijah looked at Rebekah, "Following the recent incident I would suggest leaving the appointment of workers until a later date. Come along sister, we have a house to clean." Rebekah pulled her face once more and followed Elijah into the house.

Once they were alone Klaus turned to Hayley grinning, "So little wolf, do you want to light the witch corpse on fire or shall I?"

Hayley held out her hand, "Give me the lighter, this bitch ruined my day."

Klaus turned, "I'll go and fetch the lighter oil."

He returned quickly and then they enjoyed watching the witch burn. Hayley was right about Klaus when she met him, he was kinda twisted but then again, so was she.

The End.

* * *

**Couldnt help a bit of TVD season 2 werewolf curse/witch nostalgia following my TVD rewatch today! **


End file.
